Coaxial cable connectors can be found in various environments, and must perform well under adverse conditions. For instance, environmental elements, including dust particles, moisture, and rainwater, can work to create interference problems when metallic conductive connector components corrode, rust, deteriorate or become galvanically incompatible, thereby resulting in intermittent contact, poor electromagnetic shielding, and degradation of the signal quality. To help prevent the ingress of environmental elements, the connectors are typically compressed onto a coaxial cable through operation of a compression sleeve. The compression sleeve is usually a metal ring having an internal geometry that when axially compressed, forms a seal around the coaxial cable jacket to prevent the ingress of environmental elements. Efforts to reduce metallic material in coaxial cable connectors, part counts, and processing time have lead to the consolidation of the connector body and the moveable compression sleeve into one molded piece of plastic, wherein the sleeve portion breaks away from the connector body to compress the connector body onto the coaxial cable jacket. However, the consolidation of the connector body and the compression sleeve complicates the injection molding process used to create the component. Quite often, internal recesses, which are difficult to form, are required to facilitate the fracturing of the compression sleeve from the body. For instance, the steel core pin used as the negative in injection molding include ribs to form the internal recesses, which makes the steel core pin difficult and timely to remove without damaging the component, slowing down the manufacturing process. Additionally, the optimization of the breakaway force to rupture the sleeve from the connector body is a problem with connectors having a one piece connector body-compression sleeve.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for eliminating the need for difficult core geometry to facilitate the rupture of the compression sleeve portion and simplify and accelerate the manufacturing process of the component.